


The Shadow Game

by JuweWright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Film Noir, Gen, HP: EWE, Other, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuweWright/pseuds/JuweWright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy stumbles over an avada kedavra'd corpse in Knockturn Alley. Being an Auror, he is asked to help with the search for the murderer. The investigatons lead him and Hermione into the deepest, darkest corners of wizarding society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knockturn Alley

The scent of tobacco was heavy in the smoke filled bar. There were only few candles in the room that seemed to create more shadow than light. Conversations were held in low voices. Nobody had a face around here. And those who had either relied on the smoke to cover their features or had used a masking charm. The atmosphere was as warm as a frosty night in January. Politeness was paramount but you better had your wand at the ready in case a deal blew and things went pear shaped.

A man entered the bar through the creaking front door. It was an unspoken rule in Farley's Bar, that the only person who was to take notice of newcomers was Farley. He did not only own the place, he ran it with the sure hand of a man who has made his money in dark alleys and corners that were rarely ever hit by the light of law and justice. Farley knew a crook when he saw one. He also knew an Auror when he saw one – although in this particular case his sensors were reacting in both cases. Well at least it wasn't one of those terriers from the Misuse of Magic squad. They had almost ruined him only a couple of weeks ago and that night was still fresh in his memory. He had told Nott that if he found him dealing with backfiring wands again, he'd have his skalp and hang it off the wall above the chimney piece. He hoped the message had reached home. Nott – although a smart man – could sometimes be incredibly thick if it came to obeying orders. The Auror-Crook whose face was hidden in the shadows of a black hat, sat down at the bar and ordered a Gin and Tonic. Farley decided that he'd risk having that man in the shop. He knew he had been here before. Had it been an undercover mission, he'd probably have raided the place after trading a dozen dragon hides against an assortment of cursed books – some of which were lethal if opened incautiously. Thus, Farley assumed, this man was probably only here in his function as crook and not in his professional role as Auror. He poured the Gin and Tonic and put it down in front of the fellow. The conversation at the tables around the room – which had been interrupted when the man came in – revived. The signal had been given. Farley had assumed the newcomer was safe.

Two hours later, Draco Malfoy got up from the table he had been sharing with a couple of Goblins who had been trading some antique gold-necklaces and rings that had shown strange effects on the wearer – such as the lady suddenly not recognizing herself any more in the mirror and going mad as a result – got his coat from the hanger in the corner and walked out into the cool night air.

Knockturn Alley had not changed much after the war. A few people had hoped it would become a second Diagon Alley with lots of nice little shops and fine things where you could let your children roam free as you could always be sure to find them either at Weasley Wizard Weezes, Eeylops Owl Emporium or Broomstix. The dingy alley had not transformed into a happy colourful neighbourhood though. People still had dark desires and these desires needed a place to go. Knockturn Alley served just fine and with the brand of being a Death Eater place removed, it thrived more than ever before. You could lose all your money gambling in one of the – mostly illegal – casinos or have a little fling with one of the witches that lingered in doorways, skirts tucked up, painted lips pursed, flashing their eyelids at everyone who went by. They all had specialities. Some mixed powerful love potions for their customers, others had a huge Devil's Snare in their rooms which they used to bind the wizard up. Draco knew one of them who actually  _crucioed_ her customers. There had been a lawsuit filed against her but the girl was sober. She actually made every single one of her clients sign a form that they explicitly wanted to experience the excruciating pain of the unforgivable curse. He knew that Theo had been at her place a couple of times. Draco frowned. Theo had some pretty weird preferences. No wonder he had scared off every single one of his girlfriends in less than a month after they had become a couple.

It was a calm night. The moon was white and round in the sky, a breeze was blowing that carried the sweet smell from the Weasley's Sweet Factory over – the twins had expanded their sweet section lately and had had to buy another house for the production of all the Nosebleed Nougat, Magic Mint-Sticks and Grim Gingerbread. Draco pulled his coat a bit tighter and walked a bit quicker. He had left his broom at the Leaky Cauldron. He hated  _a_ _pparating_ because it always made him feel slightly queasy, so he usually preferred other means of transport.

Just when he could already see the corner where Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley met, his foot caught on something. He stumbled and fell over. His Auror training had him on his feet in a second pointing his wand at whatever it was that had obstructed his way. But the man on the cobblestones was no threat to anyone. His pale face was white in the moonlight. His eyes were wide open, staring into the distance. There was no blood on the pavement nor any other signs of violence. Draco gulped. Someone had used the  _Avada Kedavra_ .

 

 

 


	2. The Luckiest Man Alive

 

“Darling!”, Hermione Granger came rushing down the hallway in the Ministry. Draco could not help but smile when he saw her. This girl had really grown up in the last couple of years. Her curly hair had been trimmed into a chin length bob and she kept it in check with a product Ginny had invented. The little Weasley made her money flying for the Harpies but she had also inherited her father's inventory spirit and – contrary to the twins – put it to some real use. The slight waves were pinned back over her ears and revealed a pair of small earrings. He had bought the rubies a while back and she had laughed and told him they were way too expensive and posh for her. The fact that she was now wearing them, made him feel a rush of warmth in his chest. This was his girl. He still had not really grasped that fact. His gaze wandered further down. She was splendidly dressed wearing a dark red pencil skirt and matching high heels. Although he loved her just as much when she lay on the sofa in the Manor in a bulky Muggle hoodie and sweat pants, he really felt proud of her in moments like this. She had become aware of the fact that she was beautiful and she was cunning enough to use that fact to her advantage.

“Good morning, Sweetheart”, he said with a smile, embracing her quickly and inhaling the scent of lavender that had become her signature note. “You did not have to rush here. Everything's fine.”

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned. A gesture that was so much like the Hermione he had known in school days that it made her look ten years younger.

“Draco Malfoy, you stumbled over a corpse in Knockturn Alley. And not just some corpse but the corpse of a well known Ministry employee. And not just dead but killed by the killing curse. Draco, you have a history and they know it!”

She pointed to the door next to his seat. The door to the court room in which the case would be discussed.

“There would not be a hearing if you had been Harry or Ron or Seamus or even that prat Justin Finch-Fletchley. The only reason there is a hearing is because they still don't trust you.”

She was furious. Hermione in furious mode was quite an intimidating sight. Suddenly, Draco was happy to have her there. She had always had more brains than anyone else in their year. She would probably recite about two dozen paragraphs that stated that the hearing was illegal or ridiculous or both. And she was right, of course. If hero-Potter had found the dead man, there'd have been no doubt whatsoever that it was just a coincidence. Nobody would ever suspect Potter of killing anyone. Draco though... he felt the sudden urge to scratch his underarm. The mark had fainted but he knew it would probably never vanish completely.

“They should really get over this”, Hermione steamed and started rummaging in her bag. “They made you an Auror because you passed all their tests. They used _Legilimency_ on you to test you. I really don't understand why they still behave as if you were dangerous.”

Draco smiled and pulled her close again. She was trembling from rage and had now pulled out a cigarette case. A quick flick of her wand lighted the cigarette up and she inhaled deeply before handing it over to him. It had been his bad influence that had started her habit and Draco felt a pang of bad consciousness. There was something incredibly sexy about her coral red lips exhaling the smoke though. He accepted the cigarette from her hands and for a while they sat silently next to each other, sharing the smoke.

“Darling. Allow me one question”, Hermione finally broke the silence extinguishing the rest of the cigarette with her heel and picking up the stump to throw it in the bin.

“What have you been doing in Knockturn Alley?”

She suddenly sounded self-conscious, not the least bit like the fierce fighter from a couple of minutes ago. Draco realized immediately that this was not about Knockturn Alley as such. Even Hermione had her dark, shadowy side. She knew about his collection of dark magical objects and she didn't object to its existence. She had even asked him to show him the pieces and explain their history to her a couple of times. When he had asked how her Gryffindor brain could cope with her boyfriend having a habit of collecting cursed objects, she had smiled and said any object that was part of the collection kept in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor was one less object that could hurt innocent people. He had thought that if you looked at his doings in this way, he was practically a hero.

Draco glanced quickly up and down the corridor to make sure nobody was watching, then pulled out one of the necklaces. Hermione held out her hand hesitatingly.

“You can touch it”, he said. “It only takes effect if you wear it. I would not recommend that to you though.”

Her shoulders sagged with relief.

“So you've only been trading again?”

“Why else would I be in Knockturn Alley?”

“Oh... you know.”

He let the necklace vanish in his pocket again and took both her hands.

"Darling, look at me. You see before you the luckiest man alive on this planet. And you know why I am lucky? Because I have the most beautiful, clever and amazing girl to call mine. There is no reason I should seek happiness elsewhere if it is sitting right in front of me.”

She lowered her eyes with a blush. Sometimes her old self-consciousness still showed through. Years of being bullied for her looks had left their marks on her. He just hoped that they would wear off with time, that she would some day be able to see her own beauty without questioning it.

He pulled her towards him and kissed her. He had meant it to be just a soothing quick kiss, but as usual it just got out of hand. He only became aware of his hands on her neck and her hands on his neck and the fact that they were both breathing heavily, when he heard someone clear his throat behind him.

“Draco Malfoy, you can come in now, please.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The world and characters are the creation of JK Rowling and belong solely to her. I only play with them. I don't get money for this, but hope to entertain people with my writing. 
> 
> This is my contribution to the May challenge on the FB Dramione group I am in. The prompt was "Film Noir" so this is what I tried my hand at here and it's (up to now) been enormous fun, because it forced me to paint both the Wizarding World and some of its inhabitants in a very different way to what I usually would write them like. I hope to finish this by the end of May. I have a few chapters written out and a pretty decent story line in my head, so stay tuned for more...
> 
> If you are a canon-lover, don't read this, as I naturally will have to deviate slightly although I will try to stick to the books as much as possible. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked the story. Leave a comment, when you didn't like it as well. I just very much appreciate to read if and why people like or hate mate works.


End file.
